Why I hate Hermione
by EmeraldSwan92
Summary: No matter how many times you deny it, the power of true love will always prevail. At least, that what Draco thinks. So, is it finally time for him to accept his feelings for his one true love? Draco/Hermione


**Hello!**  
**This is my second Dramione Fanfiction story. It's been on my mind for ages ever since I read a Power Ranger Fanfiction story by PinkCamellia. **  
**Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow this story at the end.**  
**Beta reader: vickifay**  
**Inspiration from: PinkCamellia**  
**My favourite author: RenTheGirl (read 'Skies are for Flying in'. It's amazing!)**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I'm certain you'll be puzzled as to who this letter is from. I know you too well. You take everything as a challenge and never see it as fun... or maybe the truth. You see, I have something to tell you. Don't stop reading here, the things I have to tell you are quite important. You think you have everyone figured out. You think you know them better than they know themselves. But I think you've forgotten me. And no, I'm not the Weasel, declaring my love for you (there's a clue). I'm much more than that. You see,_

_I hate everything about you._

_I can't even stand being in the same school as you._

_And because you love lists so much, here's a list of reasons why:_

_1.) I hate it when you consistently raise your hand up in class saying 'Sir, Sir, Sir', even when he's not asking you a question. Everyone knows you know the answer. You don't have to put your hand up._

_2.) I hate it when you act like you don't care, though it's pretty obvious you do. People treat you as a last resort (The Weasel and Potter) and other people steal your first love (Lavender) , and yet you just walk away. You don't even take action! Which brings me to my next point._

_3.) Everyone says nasty things to you and yet when I say it, you take your anger out on my face! You think you're so cool, being able to lay your hands on someone like me, but it doesn't make you special or any different than who you were before._

_4.) I can't stand it when you smile and there's nothing to smile about. You smile when someone looks pretty. You smile when someone gets a good grade. You even smile when someone from another house (besides Slytherin) scores in Quidditch. I'd bet even a Dementor couldn't stop you from smiling._

_5.) I hate you presence. It annoys me. You're always there when people need you. A shoulder to cry on. A friend to confide in. Why do that? They're just going to abandon you when you need them the most._

_6.) I hate the fact you study so hard. I mean, what's the point? You're already smart. More studying isn't going to change that. You only live once, so why not make the most of it?_

_7.) I hate the fact you're not bothered about the way you look. You look the same every day and hardly ever wear make up. How do you do it? Knowing people are judging you and yet managing to be yourself the whole time._

_8.) The biggest reason why I can never, ever, ever truly hate you, is because everything listed above is why I love you. I'm glad you and I go to the same school and I'm glad I got the chance to meet someone like you in my life time._

_Is it sad that even though everybody fears me and are always trying to figure out my weak point (even the Weasel and Potter), they have failed to realize that my weak point was in their possession the whole time?_

_I can't even be open about it or tell you in person due to my father. Oh God, if he ever got hold of this letter..._

_See, this would be so much easier to express if you'd just give me a sign! You're so good at hiding your feelings and pretending that you don't really care that I don't know if I have a special place in your heart. Am I special to you, Hermione? I know you hate me and I know you don't care about me, but do you think of me? Do you feel the way I do? That's all I ask. I can't help being horrible to you. I have my "fathers reputation to uphold" and it "runs through my veins". (In other words, yes. I am too cowardly to act against my fathers bidding!)_

_Truth be told, I'm secretly jealous of your mudblood blood. You Mudbloods are all nice, carefree and in general, good people. Us purebloods (besides the Weasel) are a nuisance to society and a bully in the wizarding world._

_Well, I'm glad I got my feelings (and anger) out the way. You have no idea how many letters like this I have written... And I guess you never will, because this letter is going where all the other letters are... in flames._

_I can't tell you how hard it is to feel like this. Every time I see you, my heart feels so light as though it's not even there. As though you've stolen it._

_Right now, this very second, I'm sitting in the library, away from all the other Slytherins, to write down how I feel. And even though you'll never get this piece of my heart, I hope, when you're doing your homework, you'll sit here. And think of me._

_Until my next piece of paper,_

_Love,_

_Draco_

"What are you doing here?" Hermione walked into the library with a pile of books in her hand and a scowl on her face. "If you're here to annoy me then don't even bother becau-"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger. I was just leaving" he said and with that, walked off.

Once he left the library, he turned around to see her sitting where he was, soaking up the warmth of her chair whilst hugging the pen he'd used to write his letter.

That was the sign he'd been looking for!

With a massive grin on his face, he ran from the library, through the crowded corridor, up the moving stairs and to the portrait which led to his dormitory.

"_Anguis_" he said to the portrait. The door to Slytherins Dormitory opened and he walked in cautiously, trying not to be noticed so he could go to his room without anyone walking in or asking pointless questions on his whereabouts.

Once he was sure he was safe from prying eyes, he straightened out the letter that had been crumpled on its voyage to his room and wrote the last feeling that had entered his heart when he saw her.

_I know you love me and guess what?! __I love you x_

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it?  
Want a continuation?  
Review, Favourite, Follow and PM me any ideas. I always reply back!**


End file.
